


Welcome to the Fleet

by JuiciestJester



Series: Sweet Mochi [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alliance, One-Shot, Other, Secret Santa, implied Katalu, more of a friendship, possibly a part two?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiciestJester/pseuds/JuiciestJester
Summary: Monkey. D Luffy was enjoying a snowy day on the Sunny with his crew. Yet, something did not feel quite right. As suddenly as the snowfall had come, a visitor invaded the crew's private time.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri & Monkey D. Luffy, Charlotte Katakuri/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: Sweet Mochi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580248
Comments: 14
Kudos: 320





	Welcome to the Fleet

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this is a secret Santa for Kimie in my One Piece discord server! I really hope you like it aha;;

* * *

The first snowfall of the season had begun, meaning Luffy and his crew were ecstatic. Chopper and Franky were building super snowmen near the swings. Sanji was catering to Robin’s every need inside the warm kitchen- and Nami was fretting over frostbite getting to her oranges. Brook and Usopp were singing cheerful jaunts despite the cold weather, all the while Jinbei was silent and stoic as he handled the Sunny’s helm. And, of course, Zoro was asleep despite the snow.

However, Luffy was sitting on Sunny’s figurehead and looking out into the murky ocean. Of course, the straw-hatted pirate was always excited about playing in the snow with his friends, yet, something felt off. As if some foreboding incident was about to happen and it was creeping up Luffy’s spine, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end with no signs of relaxing. 

“Luffy?” A small, squeaky voice called from behind him. “Are you alright?”

“Huh?” Luffy spun around and looked down at the curious little reindeer that stared up at him with concern.

“Haha!” He laughed. “Of course I am, Chopper! The snow is very cool, isn’t it?” He smiled at his companion- to deter any attention over his strange feeling.

“Y-yes, It is!” Chopper donned his grin. “Are you going to join us soon, Luffy?” Chopper asked as he gestured towards the robot snowman Franky was currently invested in building.

“Of course, of course!” Luffy waved off his crewmate. “I’ll join you soon. I want a few more minutes up here with Sunny!” Somehow, Luffy’s grin grew wider as he patted the large lion’s head.

Chopper nodded as he returned to Franky and helped him start a second, smaller snowman- a robot reindeer. Luffy looked out onto the sea once more, before sliding off Sunny’s head and landing in the soft snow beneath. He felt the cold run up his legs and feet, which made him grin at the almost nostalgic sensation. He was about to go wake up Zoro when Usopp began to shout as he leaned over the ship’s railing.

“There’s- there’s..!” Usopp stuttered, as his dread-filled features tried to spit out a sentence. 

“What is it, Usopp-san?” Brook joined Usopp at the railing and peered over his shoulder. Whatever it was, it made Brook drop his violin in shock.

“There’s a Big Mom ship headed this way!” Usopp screamed as he pushed himself off the railing and ran off towards the crow's nest to get a better view of the oncoming ship. 

The Straw Hats were suddenly in a frenzy, except Zoro, to prepare for Big Mom herself to jump upon their ship. Everyone prepared to fight as Jinbei turned the ship to the side, to discourage a flank attack. The air was tense for what felt like hours before a black sail came into view. Usopp visibly gulped from his perch. Luffy’s features twisted down into a snarl as he waited for the Big Mom’s pirates to make the first move. However, only one man jumped onto their Sunny- a very tall, large man, with spiky, short hair and a very familiar scarf.

“Katakuri!” Luffy shouted. 

The man in question only stared down at Luffy in an eerie silence. He slowly crouched down to be in a more equal height with the Straw Hat’s captain. As Katakuri was about to speak to his old enemy, he was interrupted by something explosive. It erupted quite suddenly against his palm, yet it did not hurt the man whatsoever. Once the smoke cleared, Katakuri’s hand was still in the position of blocking whatever had assaulted him. Their eyes followed where his arm pointed and saw a shaking, yet fierce standing Usopp aiming his sling-shot staff at the Big Mom pirate. 

"Don’t- don’t go anywhere near L-Luffy!” Usopp proclaimed from his perch. Katakuri only glanced at the long-nosed sharp-shooter, before lowering his still smoking arm.

“Straw Hat, I have a few matters to speak with you about,” Katakuri said calmly as his gaze landed back onto the ship’s captain.

“I said, don’t go anywhere near my captain!” Usopp drew back his sling once again, in preparation to shoot at Katakuri again. 

In a swift flash of white, something had grabbed Usopp out of the crow’s nest and pinned him to the ship’s snowy deck. It was sticky and resembled pulled mochi. 

“I’m not here to fight. I’m here to talk to the captain of your ship.” He said surprisingly calm, even though Usopp had recently attacked him with his explosive projectiles. 

“Like we’re going to let you talk!” Nami shouted from her place in the orange garden. Countless others of Luffy’s crew muttered their agreements to her defiant comment. Katakuri only scowled at them.

“I have left my position as the Minister of Flour and became my own brand of pirate,” Katakuri stated proudly, “I have left Mama behind in pursuit of a more adventurous and fulfilling journey. Which comes around to why I’m here, I wish to ally with you and your crew, Straw Hat.” 

The whole ship was choked with silence as Katakuri audibly sighed. He stood up straighter to deter the whole ship’s awed gazed at him. Looking over at the still stuck Usopp, he released the shaking coward from the mochi’s sticky grasp. Usopp scrambled free and stood, courageously, behind Luffy. 

“Huh?” Luffy questioned as he cocked his head to the side in confusion. 

“What makes you think we’re stupid enough to trust your words, Katakuri?” Sanji, who had suddenly emerged from the kitchen, asked cooly as he puffed out a cloud of smoke. “If I remember correctly, the last we met, you were after our heads. Specifically mine.” 

Katakuri nodded as he pulled out a tightly folded bundle of paper. “Vinsmoke has a right to be suspicious of my sudden desire to suddenly ally with former enemies of the Big Mom pirates. Which is why I brought a peace offering of sorts.” Katakuri handed the small package over to Luffy, which was significantly larger to the Straw Hat. 

Luffy turned the package over a few times before his curiosity got the best of him. He tore open the poorly wrapped brown paper and unraveled what was hidden inside. A long, black cloth rolled out far past Luffy’s feet and onto the snowy deck. The black cloth was actually an aged Big Mom pirate flag.

“I took it from my old feet ship on the night I left Mama. It’s the only symbol I could give to you to gain your trust, Straw Hat.” Katakuri said as he looked down at Luffy with silent suspense. 

“Hmm…” Luffy thought aloud as he stared at the emperor’s flag with peaked interest. Suddenly, a wide, rubber smile burst from his lips.

“Haha!” He laughed, “Of course you can join us, Katakuri! You didn’t have to go to such lengths as bringing us a flag, though! ”Luffy continued to laugh as he tossed the flag aside, into the snow. 

“Hold on a minute, Luffy-san!” Brook protested from his place beside the deck’s railing. “You can’t really be trusting this man’s words and gifts, can you? He could be lying to get close to you for all we know.” Brook reasoned lowly, still uncertain about the intentions of the tall, former Big Mom pirate.

“It’s alright, Brook. Katakuri isn’t the type to stoop as low as to deceive his enemy. He’s very straightforward.” Luffy laughed again.

“It seems your captain is the same heartfelt and strangely understanding man I met back at Whole Cake.” Katakuri nodded his gratefulness at Luffy’s acceptance. Though it seemed that the rest of the crew was still weary over the decision, That is, until…

“If Luffy trusts him, It’s our job as his crew to trust him as well, right?” Zoro, having popped open his eye to see what commotion had woken him up, suddenly spoke up. “We trust our captain, don’t we?”

Having heard Zoro speak up on the captain’s decisions, the crew’s shoulders relaxed from their tense and ready positions. They all sighed and put on accepting grins. 

“Let’s throw Katakuri a welcoming party!” Luffy suddenly shouted, “Sanji! Make plenty of meat and-” Luffy quickly looked up to a stoic Katakuri and back to his chef. “Donuts! Lots of Donuts, Sanji!” 

"Don’t forget the booze!” Zoro shouted to the chef as he was just about to reenter the kitchen.

“Get it yourself, stupid moss head!” Sanji shouted back. Zoro stood quickly in a huff and brushed the piling snow off his shoulders and head. He then stomped towards the kitchen to retrieve a barrel of sake for himself. 

The rest of the ship went back to their joyous activities as if Katakuri had not disrupted them at all. The only two that were out of place were the former Minister of Flour and the rubber captain of the Straw Hats. Katakuri, not exactly knowing what to do at the moment, plopped himself down in the snow. Luffy plopped down in the snow, as well.

“Thank you for trusting me, Strawhat.” Katakuri murmured after a few moments of silence, sitting next to his new ally. 

“Don’t thank me, Katakuri. If anything, I’m really happy that you want to ally with us!” Luffy laughed as he patted Katakuri’s back in a friendly gesture. 

Katakuri, though under his scarf, smiled the tiniest smile down at the captain. “Straw Hat, though I did come to have an alliance with you, there’s something else I need to discuss.” 

“What is it, Katakuri? We’re friends now, so we might as well talk!” Luffy responded with glee, not getting the tone of Katakuri’s speech.

“Well, I wanted to tell you the I-” However, Katakuri was interrupted by a certain curly-eyebrowed chef holding plates piled with food.

“Meat and donuts! An odd order for the starting party food, but I made them Luffy!” Sanji beamed at his work as he placed the plates in the snow before the two. 

“Hey, where did you hide the sake, you shitty cook?!” Though distant, they could still hear Zoro yelling from the kitchen.

“You’ll never find it, dumbass!” Sanji yelled back as he trekked to the galley.

“Finally, some meat!” Luffy proclaimed as he grabbed onto the nearest slab of meat and shoved it into his mouth. Which was easy for Luffy since he was made of rubber, and could extend his jaw at any time. 

Katakuri looked at the plate full of big, sugary donuts. He almost hesitated before pulling down his scarf to reveal his signature eel-like set of teeth and the haunting scars that curled up like a grin. He picked up one of the donuts, and just before he was about to eat it, Luffy wrapped one of his arms around Katakuri’s collar and pulled himself up to perch on the man’s shoulder. He held out his half-eaten piece of meat as if he was about to make a toast.

“To our new alliance, Kata!” Luffy laughed as he insisted on clinking their meals together by shoving his food towards Katakuri’s pastry. Katakuri chuckled as he went along with the silly request, and knocked their foods together in a toast. Luffy’s smile broadened as his genuine laughter resounded beautifully with Brook’s cheerful violin music. 

“To our long and wonderful alliance!” Katakuri announced with a smile.


End file.
